


Stories That Probably Won't Be Finished

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im putting these on here because i want them off my damn phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories That Probably Won't Be Finished

**Author's Note:**

> take them from me oh my fuckin.  
> im waiting for my lousy oven to heat up and im foing this. also i have glass in my hand.

(1) some werewolf shit i did for no reason other than smut

 

Danny's car pulled into the parking lot of the motel. He was supposed to meet with five wolves here for an initiation, a pack known as Hollywood Undead.  
He shut the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He sighed and opened the car door, stepping out and reading the message that Dylan had left on his phone that showed the room number: 5.  
Danny walked up the stairs and down the walk for a few paces. He saw the number and lifted his hand  
to knock. Did he really want this? He'd just left his own pack, Lorene Drive, to live alone for a while to get his shit together. He liked Dylan when he'd met him at the bar and when he'd hung out with him at a coffee shop. But did he want to be bonded to the guy, and his pack, for the rest of his life?  
Pull yourself together Daniel! He already said he would and it's kind of hard to go back on it when the guy knows where you live and would come looking.  
Danny rapped on the cheap wood door and waited for it to open.  
When it did a pair of brown eyes poked out between the frame and the door itself.  
It shut again and rattling was heard, when it opened again he saw Dylan standing half naked in front of him.  
Jesus fucking Christ, this guy was ready!  
"You gonna stand there or come in?" Dylan waved his hand at the dark, smoke filled room.

Danny inched his way in to see the other four members of his pack.  
A big buff guy, a short chubby guy, a guy with some crazy hair, and their leader. Jorel Decker. He sat, lounged in a chair, his legs splayed, a mickey in his hand. Danny's stomach turned at the sight, his upper body exposed, his legs bare, just in his boxers.  
Danny looked away quickly when Jorel looked up at him. Dylan led him further in and introduced him, "Jorel, this is Danny."  
Jorel raises his man-brows, "C'mere." He said sitting up more.  
Danny took a breath and walked up to the alpha. Jorel's hands touched his hips and pulled at the waistband of his pants. His hands ran around to his front and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and looking at Danny through his underwear. He cupped Danny's junk and rolled his balls in his hand, his other hand on his hip, "Excited, Danny?"  
Danny let out a shaky breath and nodded, looking down at Jorel, holding his hands up by his chest.  
"Good. I am, too." Jorel licked his lips and pulled Danny's underwear down, letting the conditioned air hit his genitals.   
Danny felt uncomfortable, he knew the other wolves of Jorel's pack were watching him, waiting for their turn. He was an omega, of course they were waiting.  
Jorel pulled his own boxers down and showed off his dick, standing proud and loud. Jorel stood up and grabbed Danny's hips roughly, shoving him over the bed. Danny squeaked 

 

(2)one of my friends had this great idea of jorel liking his ears played with and i fucked it over

Jorel was pushed back onto the bed, Danny on top of him. The older man on top of him was bitting and licking his neck.  
"Danny, stop teasing me like that, you know where I like it, you do this every time." Jorel grumbled, pushing his hips up against Danny's.  
"I'll fuck you senseless, right through those pretty holes." Danny growled while popping out Jorel's gauges.  
He slid his tongue around the inside of the left one, causing a shaky grunt to be released from the other.  
He moved his tongue in and out of it while playing with the other one with his fingers, stretching and pulling on it.  
"Ahh- Danny." Jorel moaned at the man on top of him, rubbing at his cock.

 

(3)one about jeffrey and adam because i was bored again

Adam stepped over a pile of metal and over another and another, Jeff seriously needed to clean this place up. Some one was going to cut themselves on one of these car parts and sue him, neither of them could afford that considering Adam's current predicament.  
As he approached the garage Jeff works out of he heard familiar music, and singing along to it was Jeff.

He was pouring old food oil into a filter and singing along to Charlie Scene's lyrics, completely oblivious to Adam walking up behind him.  
The younger man wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and about made the mechanic drop the jug of oil.  
"Jesus, Adam!" Jeff laughed as he set the canister down and turned the music off after removing his gloves.  
"You're listening to Hollywood Undead again, you doing okay?" Adam hugged him close, looking at him questioningly.  
"I'm okay, just reminiscing on old times." Jeff smiled back.  
"Aron?" Adam takes a serious tone when asking about the past relationship.  
"Yeah." Jeff said still smiling, like he always does, even when Adam was in prison for the millionth time he kept a happy demeanor to be positive.  
Adam gave him a kiss, having to reach up just the tiniest bit, "You regret what happened?"  
"Are asking if I regret pointing a gun at him in defense of myself and my family or breaking off our relationship and letting him run back to Jorel like the pussy he is?" Jeff gave a sincere smile and laugh at the fact of how childish Aron was in his behavior, then and now.  
"Both." Adam said, grinning at the other.  
"I regret letting him run off with J and turn /his/ life into a living Hell, but I don't regret defending my family or myself." Jeff said, pulling lightly on Adam's growing beard, "You gonna shave this thing anytime soon? It gets in the way of what I want." Jeff gave him that sultry-sexy voice and Adam said, "And what about your's?"   
"It's not a food trap." Jeff said taking Adam by the hand and leading him away from the barrel turned filter, towards the house, while carefully weaving through piles of metal and his goat. 

Jeff pulled Adam inside, past the kitchen and into his bedroom.  
His house was as messy as his "yard", which is really just a big patch of dirt, with dogs and a goat running around and littered with jerry cans and car parts.

"I'm gonna help you clean this place up." Adam said, looking at the papers, mostly legal ones, and the book scattered all over Jeff's bed. Half of it was covered in the pages and binds while the on other half was a flat pillow and a thin blanket.  
Adam picked up the single book he recognized, "'FREEDOM!', really? Didn't know you liked my writing."

"It's better than Paradise Lost." Jeff said, shoving everything off of his bed and onto the floor, and pushing Adam down onto it with a 'graceful' oof.   
Jeff straddled his waist and pulled his shirt off, followed by his own and leaned down to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, yea?  
> my oven is ready for the food to enter it.


End file.
